the new guy
by aiden673
Summary: grim is a living, thinking, loving zombie, but still dosent feel like he's a hero because of what he is can his new freinds get to the bottom of what he went through before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the character Grim Reaper all others are the propertey of dc comics. **

**This is a story about a knew guy in the justice league who no one trusts except for a few, could it be his name?**

**Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grim Reapers P.O.V

"They all look so happy over their sitting, in there little groups." I said to myself. I was sitting at a table in the mess hall alone again. Wishing once again that the accident had never happened. "Hey mind if I sit with you?" I looked up shocked to see star girl standing there. "Sure, I guess" still stunned "If you really want to." She sat down. "Now why wouldn't I want to sit with you, reaper is it?" I sighed I really was starting to hate that name. "Ya that's me, and why would you want to sit with me no one else does," I looked at the floor "I'm a freak not a hero."

Ok now I know your wandering what my "power" is and the best way I can explain it is to start at the beginning. I wasn't always Grim reaper before, I was named Tyler. My dad was a paranoid ghost hunter who swore that ghosts were the answer to every thing. I really didn't care about that stuff all I cared about was that my dad was always staying in his room, working on something leaving me to fend for myself.

One day my dad came out of his room proclaiming that "He'd done it" whatever it is, I've always been curious about what my dad thought was so much more important than me. So of course I went into his room what he'd "done" was make the weirdest gun id ever seen. It looked like a pistol with a coil on the end. So of course I walk over and pick it up. "AHhhhhhh" I scream as a shock runs through my body, searing the very being I was from my body. In plain English, my soul is not connected to by body permanently anymore. In the way you speak I'm a ghost living in my own body, but can leave to inhabit another anytime. So that is how Grim Reaper was born.

Ok lets stop with the flash back its hurting my head and star girl is staring at me like she just finished saying something. "Um, what was that?" I ask shyly. "Wow no wonder no one sits around you you're worse than the flash," she said smiling slyly " said your not a freak some of us have worse powers than you, I mean what is your power." "I really don't feel like talking about it, Courtney" I said not realizing that id just said her real name and she'd never told me who she is. "What how do you know who I am I never told you." "I know who you are the same way I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne, superman is Clark Kent, Super girl is Kara Kent, Flash is Wally West, and Green arrow is Oliver Queen. And no I'm not psychic." I said, noticing that me naming who those heroes really are turned a few heads. All of a sudden I felt another presence in my mind "GET OUT J'OHN " I yelled in my mind and out loud, this defiantly got a few heads to turn. "Great," I thought "Now I really am a freak."


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the character Grim Reaper all others are the propertey of dc comics. 

This is a story about a knew guy in the justice league who no one trusts except for a few, could it be his name?

Comments apprecieated

Chapter 2

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Grim Reapers P.O.V**

**I walked slowly back to my room not noticing that I walked right through an argument between Hawk and Dove. "Hey watch it weirdo!" Hawk yelled at me. "Hank, leave him alone," Dove, one of the four people who are actually nice to me on this flying piece of metal. "You stay out of this Don," hawk said angrily "Your going to pay for that, Freak boy." that's when he hit me, BIG mistake. I slammed my hands together and my eyes started glowing a dull yellow. "Um, hank I think you made him mad." dove said fearfully. That he did. I grimmaced as my soul left my body, leaving it just sitting there with glowing eyes. I flew towards hawk and entered his body. After a quick battle with his being, which wasn't used to being attacked by a spirit I took control of his body. Making him through himself into the wall and against the floor, finally after he' been bruised badly I left him and entered my own body.**

**The next thing I saw was a bunch of angry looking heros looking down at me in the infirmery. "Ohhh, crap" I mumbled sitting up. I rubbed my eyes what had happened? Oh ya I had taken control of hawks body and beat him up, damn how had I been so stupid? "How's hawk? " I mannaged to ask. "Fine no thanks to you" said huntress, pointing her crossbow at me. "Go ahead shoot, it wont do anything me" I said seriously, "Seriously, pull the trigger, and Supes, Flash let it hit me." She pulled the trigger the bolt lodged itself in my arm. "Huntress what were you thinking?!?" yelled superman. I gasped as I pulled the bolt out of my arm, which caused everyone to look, and consequently gasp as my arm repaired itself. "One of the many advantages of being dead," I said grinning "Excuse me" I said getting up out of the cot.**

**I walked to my room, with my head hanging low "I HATE THIS CURSE!!!!!" I yelled punching a hole through the wall of my room. "oops" I said grabbing the bucket of plaster fixing yet another hole that hade been made by my fist. "You know I don't think Wally likes those holes to much" said a voice behind me. "Hi dead man," I said without turning around "And when did I ever care what others think?" "Since you met star girl" he said chuckling. "Uhhn, I wish I could punch you" I said turning to him "And why are you here, not that I don't apreciate another spirits compony." He just shook his head sadly "I came to warn you reaper, the hand managed to climb out of hell and it wants revenge." "Damn it, I-" just then the Pa comes on "Grim Reaper report to the bridge… now." "I gotta go dead man see if you cant talk to the big guy and get me some help with the hand"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**OK I KNOW THAT THE FLASH ISNT IN IT YET BUT HE WILL BE, PLEASE BE PAITIENT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I ALSO OWN THE HAND PLEASE STAY TUNED**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Grim Reaper and the hand, All others owned by Dc. Comics**

**Oh, I also own Dillan.**

**Finally I'm updating my computer broke and it took me forever to find the word processer on my new one. So enjoy.**

* * *

**As I changed from my street clothes I thought about all the many reasons I was being called to the bridge. **

"**Well it could be that you beat up Hawk without even touching him, but it's more likely they want to know what's up with the "advantages of being dead"."**

**I froze and turned slowly, I knew that voice and I wasn't glad to hear it, not now, not ever.**

"**I never thought I'd have to deal with you, **_**Dillan, **_**last I knew you were getting smaller in a river of lava," I shot at him.**

"**Ya well I got out on good behavior," he smiled **

"**Really, but what are you doing here?" I spat.**

"**Dead man passed on your message to the big guy and guess who got assigned." he said kindly.**

"**Michal." I said planly.**

"**GRIM, GET HERE NOW!" the P.A. sounded.**

"**Wow really got someone higher up mad at you, you better go." He said kindly, but I knew he was hiding under a mask.**

* * *

"**What the HELL was that!" Hawk yelled at me.**

**I flinched at the use of that word, "like I said before it helps to know what your talking about." I said from the chair I was sitting in and surrounded by almost every hero on this floating piece of metal.**

"**I don't even know how to describe what that was," said Hawk.**

**Then sudenly he slumped down, unconscious, I held up my hands **

"**I didn't do it!" I said before anyone could blame me.**

"**No I did," said a deep raspy voice.**

"**Dang it," I said I knew this voice too, and this one made me want to run and hide, or fight. So what do I do but sit there and look stupid? Answer nothing. So that's what I did while a swirling shadow came out of the ground, or floor in the case of the fact of being being on a freaking space station, (which if you haven't picked up on yet I hate.)**

**The hand slowly rose up and formed, no he's not accually a hand, but a really scary demon you never want to meet trust me. Well lets just say that the devils general is a little scary.**

"**Grim, who is this and why are you backing up?" asked Wonder Woman**

"**Well, he's the devils main general, and I don't really appreciate having to fight him without backup." I replide and kept backing up.**

"**Hey, I feel so affended right now," said Dillan. **

* * *

**Oh, no. who is Dillan? How does Grim know him? Who is the hand? **

**Why is Aiden673 asking questions that will show up in the next chapter?**

**Find out!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Grim Reaper and the hand, All others owned by Dc. Comics

Oh, I also own Dillan.

Finally I'm updating my computer broke and it took me forever to find the word processer on my new one. So enjoy.

Ok some of you have been complaining that Flash isn't in It yet. He shows up in this chapter.

* * *

**Great as I was watching the hand flow out of the floor, I passed out.**

**I found myself running from the burning house, the same house that burned ten years ago.**

**I hate my life.**

* * *

**(Flashback):**

**I was crying, mommy was still in the house, but daddy said we have to go, and it was hot.**

**Still crying, I pulled away from daddy, and ran into the hot house, I didn't understand what the dancing lights were for, but I knew they weren't supposed to be there. **

**I screamed as the pretty lights touched me, hurting and making my skin start to drip. **

**I ran.**

**I ran past daddy into the night, and my tummy still hurt.**

**Then someone who was faster than me and wearing a funny red costume caught me, and carried me to the big white house on the corner.**

"**No" I said, the house always scared me.**

"**Shhh," he said "you'll be safe here, they'll take care of you"**

**I got closer to him, he smelled funny kinda like the man daddy met, at the corner every night before getting mad at mommy and me. But it was nicer, like cookies to.**

**Then the funny smelling man handed me to a lady in a white shirt.**

**I held him tighter.**

"**It's ok, they'll take care of you," he wispered.**

**Then all I saw was black.**

**I woke up in a nice soft bed. It was white all over.**

**A nice man walked in, he sat on my bed, then MOMMY WALKED IN!! She looked really pretty. Like daddy never even hit her. She sat next to the man.**

"**Hi, sweety" she said as she leaned over and kissed my forhead. "This is a nice man is named Jesus, he want's to tell you something."**

"**Hi, Jack," he said "Go back to sleep, you'll wake up in a hospital soon and the man from before will be there, he likes you, and don't worry daddy won't touch you again."**

"**Goodnight, sweety," mommy said.**

**I fell asleep.**

**(End flashback)**

* * *

**I cried as I remembered my last time in heaven, and the last time I saw my mom.**

**I cried.**

**Then I remembered the first time I talked to the flash.**

* * *

**I sat up, trying to find mommy, she wasn't there anymore, but a man with hair like fire, was sitting watching me.**

"**Hi, my names Wally," he said with a smile.**

"**Wal-ly?" I asked it was a funny name.**

"**Ya, now come on squirt, your coming home with me," he said**

"**Why? Where's mommy?" I asked him**

**His face fell, "Well, Mommy's not here anymore" **

**I hadn't gotten it then but now I know only to well.**

**Now Wally West, AKA. The Flash, was my father and Bart was my brother, but now my biological father was coming to take revenge, as the Hand.**

* * *

**Ok, more on Grim's relationship with Flash tomorrow, as for now **

**TO HOMEWORK**

**Remember review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I haven't uploaded recently (a really long time) but I just lost the inspiration but I got it back!**

**Ok this is one of the more boring parts of writing, so I'm only going to do this one more time:**

**I only own Grim, Dillan, The Hand, and any other characters I might make up.**

I probably looked really stupid, what sitting there crying like a baby while surrounded by the most well known hero's on earth, and my worst enemy, and a guy who claims to be forgiven. Well, you get the picture. Dang it I have got to stop having these flashbacks, next you know I might actually fall in love, dang it, I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

Anyway, aperently while my eyes were watering, not crying, The Hand delivered a message, telling me that the time was coming and I couldn't do any thing to stop it. I really hope the time he was talking about isn't the one he's talking about, if so I'm going to have a lot of peeved superhero's who like being able to do something. I learned about the message after I stopped crying and Wonder Woman told me about it. Dillan looked scared like really scared, which was strange, considering that he kind of served under that guy. Then I realized what The Hand said, and threw up.

After I assured everyone I was ok, I ran back to my room. I changed into my street clothes, ripped up black jeans, and a red tee shirt, then went back to the bridge. I asked J'onn to send me down to earth, not wanting to talk about what happened. After I stepped up onto the transporters, I found myself in an alley in twilight Central City. "So, where do we go now?" a voice behind me spoke, I guess if I had been normal it would of scared me, but as being I am what I am it was just annoying. "WE go no where, I am going home, YOU can go anywhere other than that." I said not bothering to turn around, I knew who it was. "Man that hurts hurt's"

"What, that I don't like hanging out with fallen angels?" I asked coldly, I mean that's what he was.

"No, I understand that, but not trusting a brother?" He asked, and now that I think back he did sound sincere, but at the time it sent me into a rage.

I turned around, my face burning with fury, and faced Dillan. "You are no brother to me," I whispered harshly. Dillan's face had a hurt look on it. I could forgive almost anyone, Dillan and a few others being the exceptions.

You see Dillan was once an angel, one of the cool ones, and my best friend. But he ended up wanting a little to much of this, a lot to much of that, an he was cast out of heaven. After causing trouble on earth I fought him and threw him into a hell, but evedintly he somehow got out. That's not why I can't forgive him, he wasn't just cast out, he betrayed me, before I found out what really happened he convinced me that he was still a good guy and that fallen angels were chasing him. I believed him until Michal told me the truth.

Not looking back at him I walked out of the alley, aware that he was following me, well fine it would be better if I can keep an eye on him.

At least for now.

As I walked home, I heard an alarm go off. "Aren't you going to go help?" Dillan asked walking up beside me.

"No, Flash will." I replied not missing a beat, I handled deamons and threats to earth, not simple bank robberies, that's what Wally was for.

Finally I reached the apartment complex not knowing how I was going to explain who Dillan was to Wally.

**Well, there's that chapter, ill try to upload soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, my computer broke, so thats why I haven't updated in a long time, also, I have a **

**different word processore, so bear with me._**

Have I mentioned I have really bad luck? Sometimes I think God just likes making my life suck

for the fun of it. So ya, I got to the door of the apartment then remembered that my keys were

on my dresser inside. I knocked on the door, hoping Wally was home. He wasn't, he was

probably still giving his statement to the cops about that robbery. Knowing the police in this

town, he would probably be out for about thirty more before he came back. I had two options,

one wait for him, and two call Bart at Jay's and ask him if he could run over his keys to the

apartment. Bart wasn't home. I had to wait.

This while boreing gave me a chance to talk to Dillan for a while, and pump him for

information.

"Dillan how did you really get out?" I asked him, it seemed trivial, but could actually be the

information that kept me alive.

"I don't really know, I guess that all my begging finally got through, and I got a second chance."

I sighed,

"Ya, he is known for that, but your still not an angel yet are you?"

Now it was his turn to sigh,

"Not really I'm kinda in the middle, like you are, just maybe the lower middle."

I laghed, what he said was true, I was technically a spirital being, just not angel or demon. I'm

more off a ghost, possesing my own body. But that dosen't mean that I don't want to be more,

for as it is written in revelations, "_Because you are neither hot nor cold, i spew you out._"

Someday I want to be an angel, but its a long and difficult road, not to mention a very, very

narrow one.

"But enough about me, what have you been up to since our uh, last meeting?"

"Nothin really, just been really bored, as far as I can tell I'm being punished for my betrayal?"

He could tell what I meant by the last part.

"Yea, sor-"

Just then Wally got back he walked up the stars walking so slowly it had to be painful for him.

"Hey Jack, why are you out here, and who is this?" He asked me.

"I left my key inside this morning, and this is my... collegue from work."

"Oh, well hold on I have my key here somewhere." he said producing his key, but I knew he

had had to search each pocket twice at superspeed. I smiled as we walked in,

"Dillan you can go ahead and have the couch, its probably the most comfortable thing here."

I said putting a pillow on the couch.

"Thanks" was the only thing I heard befor he fell asleep.

I walked to my room and kneeled at my bedside.

"Jesus, I know I haven't talked to you for a while, ok a couple of months, but I want you know

that I am sorry, and that I need you now more than ever give me strength and power, and could

you please clue me into what Dillans role is in this crazy adventure called my life? Goodnight,

and Amen?"

That night I had a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not going to say anything here, Dang it! I just did.**

I found myself in a cavernous, well, cave. A really really hot cave. I recognized it

immediatly. Hell. The first thing I saw was legions upon legons of demons, the second

thing I saw was The Hand, and the thing standing next to him made my legs go weak, my

mouth go dry and eyes go wide. He used to be an angel, but he wanted to much power,

he wanted to be God. His name was Lucifer, now he goes by the less than glamorous

name Satan.

"-ave already taken root, and our forces are preparing for battle, your highness." The

Hand was saying.

"Good, and the boy?" I Heard Satans evil rasping voice, even though his lips didn't move.

"He won't be a problem, he feinted just seeing me, but other than him, no hero's will be

able to stand againts us."

"Good, maybe he can help us accomplish our goa- Wait! he's here" Satan said looking

strait at me.

I blacked out.

The next thing I saw was a smaller well light room that was empty except for one man,

one that I hadn't seen for what felt like a lifetime, but I recognized him Imediatly. Jesus

Christ the man I met the day I died. He looked at me and smiled, I could look at that

smile all day.

"Welcome son," was all he said but it made me feel at home.

We walked through feilds of perfectly green grass, and past houses bigger than the

biggest mansion on earth.

"Why am I here right now?" I asked after a while of walking aimlessly.

"You never were one for small talk were you?" he asked smiling.

"Hey, you designed my personality," I joked. He smiled and replied,

"You are here because Satan is mustering his forces and planning armagedon. The time

of the apokolipse is comming, but not when he plans it. I need you to stop him" he said

solomnly.

"Wait, why do you need my help, couldn't you just tell him to stop and he'd have to

stop?" I was confused.

"Well yes, but you need to learn something here.

"Well ok, but is Dillian really a good guy now?" the thought suddenly crossing my mind.

"Dillan has a role to play in events to come keep him near you."

"Ya but he's not a good guy right?"

"I never said he was," he said just before I woke up.

**more to come :p**


	8. authers note

**OK people I have writers block, like really really bad writers block. sssooooo i was **

**wondering what my readers feel like happening.**


	9. Chapter 8

It was still dark outside when I woke up, I debated trying to get some more sleep but

figured I couldn't after what had happened. I stood up and stretched, poping my back and

arms. I slowly walked out of my room, making sure I made no noise as I made my way

out of the apartment. Wally wouldn't care, he'd woken up enough times without me being

there to worry about me. The early hours of the morning were when I liked to be alone

just to think and pray. As I walked down the street in black jeans and a black t-shirt I

kept my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. Thats when I heard the scream coming

from the alley across the stree. Now that was low, most of the criminals in central city

liked to work in the day, some kind of pride thing or something. As I ran across the street

to check out the source of the scream, I noticed the jewlrey store bordering the alley, that

gave me an idea. When I walked into the alley, the sight that met me made me sick to my

stomache, a girl probably about sixteen was laying in a puddle of her own blood. She

was dressed in a skintight black costume with a black mask over her face. She had a

flame on her chest. My guess was that she was some random person who decided their

life was too boring and decided to become a "superhero" without thinking of the

consequences. I doubt she had powers, and even if she did she shoulden't be out

freelancing. I walked over to her and droped to my knees, I couldn't take it anymore this

world is so sick and sinful that it felt it was draining my life away little by little. I slowly

reached for her mask wondering if it was right to take it off. I slowly lifted off her, she

was actually really pretty. I checked her for signs of life, I found none. Not willing to

give up trying yet, I placed my hands on her, and focused on diverting all my

concentration on speaking to the Christ. "Lord I know you already have a plan, but if it is

your will, please let this girl live. She didn't diserve this, no matter what she did in her

life, she didn't diserve to die in a cold dark alley." After I was done it didnt seem like

anything had changed but then I felt her shudder. Not one to let a moment pass I quickly

pulled out my phone and called 911. After I left and anonymous tip about the girl, I got

up and ran out of the alley. I ran all the way back to Wally's apartment, even so the sun

was starting to rise by the time I ran through the front door. Dillan was still asleep on the

couch, I couldn't find Wally so I figured he'd gone to work, or the Watchtower, one or the

other I didn't really care at the moment. I walked over and pulled Dillan's legs up so his

legs where bent. I fished the remote out frome the cushions and sat down turning the tv

on as i did it. I was thankfull that it was saturday and I didn't have to go to school, dispite

being dead and a superhero I still had to go to school. Something Wally beleived in. I

couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the alley. As I lost myself in the cartoons, I

promised myself that I would ask Wally if he knew anything.


End file.
